That Fateful Day
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: ch 4-6 up. All her life, she's been looking for that special someone. She's been searching for her soul mate. Upon meeting the Sohmas, Lyra finds herself getting closer with the one she thought was a girl. RitsuOC.
1. Chapter 1

That Fateful Day

By: Silver

Summary: All her life, she's been looking for that special someone. She's been searching for her soul mate. Upon meeting the Sohmas, Lyra finds herself getting closer with the one she thought was a girl. RitsuOC.

* * *

Silver: This is a new kind of story. It's been going through my head and it's a new concept for me. I've never tried a Ritsu story before much less one with my own original character. Although he's not my most favorite character, Ritsu is still high up there on my top ten favorite guys' list. I dedicate to this to all of those Ritsu fans out there. As best as I can, this is done in my OC's POV...Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I had never owned Fruits Basket or Ritsu, and therefore I never will. I do wish I at least own Hatori.

* * *

"..." - talking

'...' -thinking

* * *

Chapter One

It was a sunny day as I walked through the city. I was quite new to this city, given that I grew up in the country part of Japan. My name's Lyra and this is my story about how I met the one person that makes me feel as though I belonged, Ritsu Sohma. I was walking through the crowded street of the city, trying to make it to school on time. I was already late and it was only my first day.

I ran as fast I could when all of sudden I heard a wail out of nowhere. Thinking it was someone in trouble, I stopped. At least I was able to catch my breath. My hazel eyes spotted a young woman, about her mid-twenties, crying. Tears were in her light brown eyes as her long brown hair fell about her face.

It wasn't until I heard her that I thought learned that 'she' was a 'he'. I turned my gaze to the ground. Laying at 'her' feet were groceries. At first I felt sorry for her as she continued to cry.

"Oh no, Shigure-nii's groceries are ruined!" She wailed, trying to the pick up the vegetables and other items, but they ended up back on the ground, "Even the eggs are broke!"

"Ano..." I managed to say in between her wailings.

At first, she couldn't hear me. Out of the blue, she started to apologize frantically, which surprised me. Who in the world would ever need to apologize about being born? Shaking the thought out of my head, I approached her. I gently tapped her on her shoulder, immediately getting her attention.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" I asked, hoping she would calm down.

"Oro?" She smiled shlyly, holding up the ripped grocery bag, "H-hai! Onegai, I'm afraid I'm useless and clumsy. I can't even carry some gorceries home..."

"Oh, um..." Hearing her words, I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I'll be glad to help you."

"Oh, thank you! Arigatou!" She croaked, bowing deeply as I started to pick up some of the groceries.

"No problem." I said gently.

It took about ten minutes to gather all of the lady's groceries up and even longer to take them to her house. With bags in my arms, I followed her down the street. I looked up as the school bell could be heard in the distance.

'First day of school missed. Oh well...' I let out a sigh, but that only earned a cry from her.

"Y-you missed school! I'm so sorry! Sumimasen!" She cried out, almost dropping the groceries, "Su-"

I smiled nervously.

I put a hand up to stop her, "It's alright, today was just the orientation. I'll go tomorrow. Right now I need to help you carry these home."

"I can't thank you enough." She whispered quietly, our eyes locking.

A small blush rose on my cheeks and I quickly looked away, "Ano...where did you say this 'Shigure-san' lived at?" I asked.

She pointed down the street, "Shigure-nii lives down this street. We're almost there." She replied.

I continued to follow her until we came upon a small, wooded area. It was actually large house surrounded by trees. This 'Shigure' must be rich or something. It was a beautiful house. Shaking my head once more, we stopped at the front door. The woman turned around, the sleeves of her kimono falling over her hands.

She bowed, "Thank you, thank you so much, Miss--"

"Lyra." I said, "My name is Lyra and I didn't mind, really." I smiled again.

Helping people out makes me feel like as if I accomplished something. It was the girl's turn as she smiled back.

"Lyra-san, thank you. My name is-" Before he could finish, the door opened and a girl, with brown hair and turquoise eyes, came into view.

She gasped with a smile, "Ritsu-san! You're home!" The new girl looked over at me and her smile broadened, "And you brought home a guest."

"Hai, Tohru-chan, this is Lyra-san. She was kind enough to help bring the groceries home." Ritsu said meekly.

Tohru bowed, "Thank you for helping Ritsu-san, I was beginning to worry about him."

That one sentence stunned me. Him? Ritsu was a guy? My heart skipped a beat at her statement. Trying to hide the surprise, I spoke.

"I'm glad to help he--er--him." I managed to say.

Tohru giggled as Ritsu smiled more. Ritsu clasped my hand into his, smiling sweetly.

"Lyra-san, I would be glad to have you over for dinner." He said.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go..." I blushed lightly, "I have something to do..."

Tohru's face lit up and she smiled, "Would you like to stay for tea in the very least?"

I shook my head. It wa sweet of them to offer tea, but I didn't want to be a burden. I shook my head once more.

"No thank you, Tohru-san. I have to get home." I said, beginning to walk off.

"Will you come again, Lyra-san?" I heard Ritsu ask.

I looked back at him. His eyes were hopeful. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to refuse him. Blushing more deeply, I nodded.

"Maybe." I whispered.

With that said, I quickly ran off. My heart was pounding. Somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to see him again, but I didn't know if I would be able to. Would I see Ritsu-san again? I'm not the type to open up to others.

* * *

Japanese Words

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

-nii - Older brother

Ano - Uh

Hai - Yes

Sumimasen - Sorry

Onegai - please

-chan - used at the end of a girl's name that is close with one

Oro - Huh?

Arigatou - Thank you

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter. I'm not that good doing this kind of thing. Tell me what you think! Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

That Fateful Day

By: Silver

Summary: All her life, she's been looking for that special someone. She's been searching for her soul mate. Upon meeting the Sohmas, Lyra finds herself getting closer with the one she thought was a girl. RitsuOC.

* * *

Silver: Here I am, with the second chapter. I would like to thank my reviewer, Ryoko-Mistarugi. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I had never owned Fruits Basket or Ritsu, and therefore I never will. I do wish I at least own Hatori.

* * *

"..." - talking 

'...' -thinking

* * *

Chapter Two 

I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. My third day of school and this Physics class was still boring. I tried to concentrate on listening to my teacher's lecture, but I couldn't. All of my thoughts somehow managed to return to Ritsu. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep him out of my mind.

Even my teacher's droning voice couldn't interrupt my thoughts. I wish that this science class was over. Science was always one of my worst subjects. Even in Elementary school, I hated it. To a science lover, it was fun, but not to me.

This class would be a bit more interesting if my teacher's voice had a little more pep to it. I shook my head, forcing back the smile. I sighed once more. As that would ever happen. I looked up at the clock on the wall.

Three more minutes until I was free. Free of this school. Luckily this was the last class of the day. Then I could be free. Free to see Ritsu, at least I hope so. My hazel eyes remained on the hands of the clock, almost wishing to move time forward. I silently counted down the minutes in my mind.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

I smiled as the bell rung. Brushing my blonde hair out of my face, I gathered my belongings and stood. Many of my classmates waved at me in passing as I walked out. Of course I waved back. My heart wasn't really intent on speaking with anyone, at least no one but Ritsu. I quickly walked down the hall, making my way to the door.

I squinted my eyes, shielding them as I stepped out into the bright sunlight. It took a minute for my vision to adjust as I looked around. Every student were chattering away with others, on their way home. Feeling a little out of place, I nervously gripped my bag. This was making me wish that I had someone to walk me home...at least I wished Ritsu were here. It was always nice to walk home with a friend.

As if to answer my wish, a familiar voice called out to me, "Lyra-san!"

Thinking it was some boy wanting to bother me, I angrily turned around, "How many ti-" Before I immediately stopped as Ritsu stood at the school gates.

My cheeks turned slightly pink as we stood there. Instead of wearing his usual light purple kimono, Ritsu was now wearing a simple white dress shirt and brown dress pants. He no longer looked like the Ritsu I met a few days ago. He looked...handsome. Even his hair was neatly tied back.

A worried look passed onto Ritsu's face and he cried out, "Oh no! Am I embarrassing you, Lyra-san! Sumimasen!" He wailed, indicating the beginning of his spazz attack.

Before I knew what was happening, Ritsu was rambling and apologizing in his usual manner. I snapped out of my reverie and nervously blushed now. Everyone was now staring at us. Obviously wondering who my crazy friend is.

"Um...Rit-"

"Sumimasen, Lyra-san! You must feel so ashamed of me! I have to apologize to the world! I'm such a bur-" He continued to cry frantically as I tried to speak calmly, in hopes of calming him.

Nothing seemed to work. Not knowing what to do, I lunged at him. Both of us fell, me landing on top of him. He looked at me in surprise and in shock as we met in a brief embrace. Before any of us could make a move, I heard a loud _poof_ and a swirl of dust appeared.

The dust went away within seconds. I looked around. Ritsu was nowhere to be found. The only thing left of him were his clothes. Gathering my courage, I called out to him.

"Ritsu-san?" I sure hope he wasn't running around...without his clothes on.

Hearing no answer, I called out again, "Ritsu? Where are you?"

"Here Lyra-san." said a muffled voice as the clothes started to move.

I blinked, turning my gaze back to Ritsu's moving shirt. His shirt fell, revealing a tan monkey, who's beady black eyes stared back at me. I stared at the monkey in confusion. But the monkey immediately spazzed out, whining.

"Lyra-san!" It chirped.

A small confused smile tugged at my lips. This felt like one of those moments where someone would faint at the sight of a talking monkey. I now smiled nervously.

"I...I must be going crazy..." I said to myself, eyes still on the monkey, "There's a talking monkey and Ritsu-san is somewhere, running around in the nude..."

My words only earned a loud squeak as Ritsu's voice came from the cute monkey once more, "It's me, Ritsu!" A frantic look show in his eyes and he waved his small monkey paws.

"W-what the hell?" My eyes widened in shock.

Ritsu, a monkey? Ritsu was a monkey, but how? It took a few secondsfor me to find my voice again as I spoke.

"W-what the hell are you?" I stuttered, still staring at him, "R-ritsu-san?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way..." Ritsu wailed, looking down.

I still couldn't believe it. Ritsu had turned into a monkey by my hug.

"Ano...Ri-ritsu, what happened?" I asked.

"My family is cursed." He answered, looking up at me once more.

"Cursed?" I blinked, "Everyone in your family turns into animals by hugging?"

This sounded interesting. Ritsu merely shook his head.

"Only thirteen of us change. We change into animals of the Chinese Zodiac, including the Cat. And our curse is only triggered by the opposite sex hugging us." He explained.

Wow...this was definitely interesting. I reached out and gently picked Ritsu up. He really was cute as a monkey.

"You're the year of the Monkey?" I tilted my head as he nodded.

"Hai."

"But how do you change back, Ritsu-san?" I asked.

I almost regretted asking him that as there was a loud _poof_ again and the dust cloud appeared once more. I was shocked at what came next, causing me to blush furiously. Ritsu had changed back, but he was without any clothes. I quickly looked away as Ritsu wailed once more (after changing back into his clothes of course).

"Oh no! Now Hatori's gonna have to erase Lyra-san's memories!" He cried, gripping his hair, "And it's all my fault!"

"Wait, what? Hatori? Who is he and what about my memories?" I asked, but instead of answering, Ritsu clasped my hands into his.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at me closely, "Lyra-san, promise me you won't tell anyone. Onegai? Don't tell anyone about the Sohma curse!"

I didn't know what to say, but keeping his family curse a secret seemed really important. He seemed really scared of this Hatori person. I nodded.

"I'll keep this a secret, Ritsu. Promise." I whispered gently.

Ritsu let out a sigh of relief, a smile now gracing his beautiful face, "Arigatou...Lyra."

I blushed once more, looking away. This really was an interesting day after all. Learning that Ritsu was a Monkey. Being the Monkey suits him well, especially when he was so cute in his cursed form.

* * *

Silver: Second chapter is done. Please leave a lovely review on your way out. Thank you! I would also like thank any reviewers that reviewed as I was working on this second chapter. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

That Fateful Day

By: Silver

Summary: All her life, she's been looking for that special someone. She's been searching for her soul mate. Upon meeting the Sohmas, Lyra finds herself getting closer with the one she thought was a girl. RitsuOC.

* * *

Silver: Hello, everyone! After a lot of thinking, I've decided to continue my Ritsu story, even if it isn't that popular. I just like the monkey too much and I don't really want to have to pair him up with Mii-chan, even if they do make a cute couple. My thanks goes out to my single reviewer, DuchessOfRedAndBlackRoses. Thank you, Duchess.

And here is the update.

* * *

Disclaimer: I had never owned Fruits Basket or Ritsu, and therefore I never will. I do wish I at least own Hatori.

* * *

"..." - talking

'...' -thinking

* * *

Chapter Three 

A faint blush rose on my cheeks as we walked in silence. Just a mere few minutes ago, I had triggered a curse that was obviously a secret according to Ritsu. He was so cute as monkey...

"Ano..." Ritsu mumbled beside me, his voice was calm with only a hint of anxiety, "Lyra-san..."

"Hai?" Hearing the monkey's voice, I looked at him with my hazel eyes.

Ritsu's hands were absently playing with his shirt as he remained silent. My guess was that he's thinking of how to put his thoughts into words, but I couldn't myself as I smiled. Ritsu-san looked so sweet and adorable when he's like this. Heat rose on my cheeks as my blush deepened. Why was I acting like this?

I never blushed in front of boys like this...

"Ano...Where do you live...?" Ritsu asked quietly.

Suddenly my smile faltered, as did my blush and I looked away. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him, but yet, I wanted to. Hearing a slight whimper, Ritsu trembled, indicating a start of another spazz attack.

"Oh, no, sumimasen, Lyra-san! I-I was heartless to ask you such a personal question, but I...I just wanted--"

"It's ok, Ritsu! Ritsu-san!" My voice was drowned out by his ranting wails as he cried.

Was he always like this? Feeling ongoers staring at us once more, I couldn't think of anything to do, except pull his ponytail...hard. Reaching out, I quickly grabbed a strand of his long hair and pulled it. He immediately yelped with a start. Rubbing the spot on his head where the lock of hair met his scalp, he looked at me.

"Ritsu," I hissed dangerously, "just calm down, ok?"

He nodded. He was about to apologize once more, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Ritsu-san, it's ok. You wanted to walk me home, ne?" I asked, my voice becoming more nicer.

I liked Ritsu a lot, but his spazz attacks were a little annoying... A smile grew on Ritsu's lips as if I had read his mind. He took my hands into his again.

"Hai! I want to make sure Lyra-san gets home safely, after all...you're new to the city, aren't you?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

It was true, I am new and it's been years since I had someone to walk home with... A sad expression formed on my face. I didn't bother trying to hide my sadness as Ritsu became concerned.

"Lyra-san, did I upset you again? Gom-" Before he could finish, tears burned at my eyes once again and I found myself resting my forehead against shoulder, "Lyra-san..."

A lot of confused feelings washed over me as I cried silently into his shirt. Instead of pushing me away, Ritsu slipped an arm around me and he held me, comforting me as I cried. He whispered words of comfort to me for next few minutes until I finally calmed down. He gave me a heartwarming smile as I looked up at him.

"Sorry," I whispered, peeking up at from his shirt.

Ritsu just smiled more, "As long as you're feeling better, Lyra-san, it's ok."

This was when realization had sunk in. I was attracted to Ritsu, almost to the line of forming a crush on him...Or was it more serious. Now blushing at the thought, I quickly pulled away from him. I pretended to brush off my skirt as I tried to clear my head. How could I be crushing on Ritsu when I've only known him for two days now?

"Lyra-san."

I glanced at him again, but I quickly looked away and started heading around the corner, "I...I live down this way..." I said.

Nodding briefly with a smile, Ritsu followed me. Trying to think of something else to say, I cleared my throat.

"So...Hatori-san...Who is he?" I asked in hopes of starting up a conversation.

"Oh," Ritsu's face lit up and he brushed his bang back, "Tori-nii is the Sohma family doctor and...my cousin."

His cousin? I wonder...

"Does he...um...transform too?" Curiosity was in my voice as I asked that question.

This Sohma curse was really interesting and intriguing. From what Ritsu had told me, the Sohmas who are cursed change into animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex.

Ritsu-san nodded as we continued walking, "Hai, he's the dragon."

Dragon...That is...Awesome...But aren't dragons mythological? I wanted to ask if Hatori-san actually turned into a dragon, but I was immediately interrupted as we approached an apartment building. My stomach fluttered nervously as if it were filled with butterflies. Ritsu looked between me and the apartment complex.

"Is this where you live?"

I nodded at his answer. Quickly turning to him, I smiled faintly.

"Ritsu-san...Well...I guess this is...good-bye, ne?" I whispered, my faint blush returning.

Chuckling, Ritsu smiled and he leaned forward. His lips brushed against my forehead as he planted a kiss on it.

"Good night, Lyra-san." He said quietly before walking off.

He walked away, his sandy brown hair flowing behind him. He soon disappeared in a crowd of people. I was left, dazed and staring after him. Maybe I really am starting to fall in love with Ritsu Sohma... Blushing darkly, I entered walked up the stairs, making my way to my apartment. I hope I'll see him tomorrow...

* * *

Silver: Third chapter is done. Please leave a lovely review on your way out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: I would like to thank Kitty-on-crack, Pockyrawrmuffin, midnightsprite, Xestricn, Joan, Kiwadoi Seiitsu, and Mezzie. Thanks also goes out to all of my silent readers. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

_Disclaimer: I have never owned Fruits Basket, and I never will. All I own is Lyra, and the plot to this story. Thank you._

**Chapter Four **

I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my pants, pretending to pull at a loose thread. Over the course of the pass few weeks, I've been spending a lot of time with Ritsu-san and still, I found myself falling in love with him. But I was still too stubborn to admit to myself that I felt attracted to the cursed male. His beautiful smile, his grace, and his personality. Everything about him was adorable.

Thinking of this, I felt a faint blush grace my cheeks, turning into a pink tint. And I quickly looked away. I was over at Shigure's house, upon the requests of both Ritsu-san and Honda Tohru-san. Although I've often met Tohru-san during school, I even had a class with her and her four closest friends, I shied away from her. Like I said before...

I'm not really good at opening up. But I am comfortable around Ritsu. It might be from him walking me home so much. Anyway, Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch. She had politely refused any help from everyone in the household.

While she was in the kitchen, Ritsu was...off running yet another errand for Shigure-san, and that left me only in the presence of Ritsu's two other younger cousins, Kyo and Yuki. Yuki and Kyo were polar opposites as one could put it. While Kyo-san was rough and fiery tempered, Yuki-san had a mysterious and princely air about him. He always wore a calm demeanor, and he was also polite.

More polite then Kyo anyhow and Kyo, on the other hand, seemed to be always sulking. both boys were sitting on opposite sides of me. Kyo watching tv and Yuki reading a book. To tell you the truth, it was kinda tense. I was even getting nervous.

Glancing at Yuki out of the corner of my eye, I noticed he was peeking a look at me too. Yuki's violet eyes locked with mine briefly before going back to the book in his hands. Then I glanced at the other youth beside me. And again, I was greeted with a glance. Kyo's red gaze seemed to be searching my soul.

It was almost terrifying, but what was even more terrifying was this silence. Not being able to stand the awkward silence, I took in a deep breath and turned to Yuki. I decided to start with him. He seemed to be the calmer of the two.

"So, you're into...gardening?" I asked, looking at the title of the book he was reading. Yuki-san looked up from his book and a faint smile graced his pale lips. I kinda see why his parents named him "Yuki", his skin was the color of snow...almost.

"I have a garden in the back yard, but unfortunately nothing is growing right now. Do you have an interest or hobby, Lyra-san?" his voice was as calm and quiet as his personality. Blushing again, I bit my lip. He certainly has a way of attracting people.

Swallowing back the nervous lump in my throat, I spoke.

"Not really, unless you count writing as a hobby..." I said quietly. Well, at least this was a start on getting to know one of them.

Yuki chuckled with a nod, "do you write stories and poems?" he asked. His gaze lingered on me as he patiently waited for an answer. I nodded.

"I mainly write short stories. But they're not that good." I replied with a faint blush.

"Perhaps you should let someone other then yourself be the judge of that. One's talents only show when they show their work off." the silvery haired boy went back to his book as he said this. I think I agree with him. I hadn't really shown my stories and poems to anyone.

If I showed them to Ritsu, what would he think? Shaking the thought out of my head, I looked over at Kyo. He had obviously been listening to our conversation. For he was staring at me with his red eyes. As if to answer my question, he spoke for the first time since I met him.

"Martial arts." he replied in a calm, but confident voice.

"Oh?" my face lit up at this. That's interesting. Sitting straighter, I tilted my head.

"You study Martial Arts?" I asked. His mood seemed to lift and Kyo-san actually smiled, too. It was kind of charming. He nodded in a cat like way.

Yuki just remained quiet, glancing at us as he listened.

"Shishou, the man that raised me, taught me. He's stronger then me and even stronger then that damned Yuki." as he mentioned Yuki, Kyo's voice become angry. That would be his fiery temper coming out. Yuki-san now looked up and the two glared at each other. It was as though they were sending sparks to each other, one challenging the other.

I nervously smiled. I was now kind of regretting even talking to them, especially since the tenseness of the air had thickened twofold. My hand absentmindedly went back to tugging at the hem of my pants once more as the two began to argue. I'm surprised that the two haven't lashed out at each other yet. Judging by how they greatly "dislike" each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually had a fist fight, tearing up the house as Shigure had told me they've done many times before.

This was a normal routine, I guess. But how could Tohru stand this?

"Tsk tsk tsk. How dare you two fight in the presence of a lady?" said a sultry voice from behind me. That could only be one person. Looking up, I spotted a dark-haired male, wearing a gray obi, standing over me. It was Shigure-san or as Ritsu called him, "Gure-nii".

"Shigure-san." I whispered in surprise as Yuki-san and Kyo-san's argument had now ceased. The two looked over at him, sending their guardian and cousin a death glare. Shigure only ignored it as he stepped into the room.

"Lyra-chan here is our guest and you two should mind your manners. I'm afraid these two have forgotten their manners." he shook his head in mock disappointment, taking a seat across from me, "Can you ever forgive them, Lyra-chan?"

My blush returned for the third time today as he reached over and grabbed my hand. A graceful smile grew on his lips. Was this part of his charm? Flirting with girls? The lump returned to my throat and I found it hard to speak. So, instead, I could only nod.

"Uh, s-sure, Shigure-san..." my voice quivered. This novelist was really something. A chuckle escaped his mouth and he released my hand, lifting his own to place it on my head. He ruffled my hair.

"I see what Ri sees in you now." he said quietly. My blush deepened at his words. A serious, but kind expression replaced his flirting and playful mask.

"You have a kind heart, and you're very caring." his words made my heart skip a beat, "but you hide a terrible truth, trying to mask the pain inside your heart."

"What is it that you're trying to hide, Lyra?" Was this the real Shigure or was this just another side of him? Normally, Shigure-san was a playful person that flirts with girls, and he also seemed to read everyone he meets like a book. His jet black eyes were always different from the expressions on his face. It was like as if they searched into his victims' souls or something.

And right now, he was searching mine.

"Ano...um...heheh..." I tore my gaze away, breaking my eye contact with him. This was really uncomfortable. Taking my hint, Shigure-san smiled once more. His normal demeanor returned as he returned to his seat.

He had reached across the table to scare me like that. Yuki and Kyo both stared at me, confusion and utter shock written on their faces.

"Aaah...Tohru-kun, that smells wonderful." he said at long last as the brown haired girl entered the room, carrying a tray full of food. The food was mostly six bowls of some kind of sweet smelling soup and various side dishes, obviously made with the fresh vegetables from Yuki-san's garden. Tohru giggled, setting the tray before us.

"This was made in honor of Lyra-san visiting us." she said, giving me a friendly smile. This sixteen-year-old girl had made all of this in my honor. Either she was too nice or she really loves to cook. It might be both.

"Well," Shigure began. I gave him a hesitant and confused look. He just smiled. "Dig in."

"But Ritsu..." I mumbled, "we can't eat without Ritsu..."

"Ritchan-san will be back soon." Tohru explained, "just eat, Lyra-san. Or do you not like this meal?" She gave me a worried look, kneeling next to me. Her delicate hand went to her chin in curiously as she looked me over. A smile now graced my lips and I shook my head.

"This is actually my favorite dish, Tohru-san. Thank you." with that said, I picked up a pair of chopsticks and carefully put a steamed carrot to my lips. This was truly the best cooking I had ever tasted. The flavoring made my taste buds tingle with excitement and this made Tohru-san smile. She was a great chef.

~#~

A smile graced Ritsu's lips as he walked beside me, holding my hand. His face was kind.

"Did you have fun, Lyra-san?" he asked. It was now after dinner and Ritsu-san was walking me home. I blushed at his words and quickly looked away. Ritsu only smiled more, laughing lightly.

"Tohru-san is a kind person and a wonderful cook." he said with a heartwarming smile. For some reason, a pang of jealousy ached in my heart. It must be my love for him. Yes, I now admit, in the very least to myself, that I love Ritsu. Apparently the twenty-year-old Sohma caught sight of my jealousy because I felt his soft hands cupping my face. Hazel eyes locked with light brown ones. "I don't love her."

His words surprised me. I felt a light blush rise on my cheeks as he smiled more at me. Oh why did I have to be so easy to read? Why couldn't I be a bit like Shigure-san? At least his facial expressions were hard to read. And that made Shigure-san complicated, but then again...

To me, it seemed like Shigure had experience at hiding his true feelings. Ritsu could read me like an open book, but everyone can do that. I was always easy to read. Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, I quickly looked away; and pulled away from the cursed youth a bit. "I-I wasn't getting jealous..."

like I said before, I was bad at hiding my true feelings. My voice quivered a bit, dripping with that small hint of jealousy that I hated so much. Tohru-san was a nice girl. Her smile seemed to cheer up everyone at Shigure's house right away...even me. But her smile and happy demeanor made Kyo and Yuki the most happiest. I hate being jealous. I heard a chuckle escape Ritsu's lips and his hand was warm against my cold cheek as he caressed my skin gently.

"You seemed hurt when I talked about Tohru-chan's cooking." He whispered.

"But..." my blush deepened and I was at a loss for words.

Ritsu continued, "like I said before," his hand went to my chin.

I soon found myself looking up at him once more, thanks to his strong fingers lifting my head. Our eyes locked for the second time that night.

"I don't love her." He repeated. Before I could think it, I spoke. My voice was nothing, but a whisper.

"Then who do you love?" I asked. He slowly leaned in closer. My heart started to pound furiously in my chest as our faces barely touched. We were less then an inch close now.

"You..." as he said that, Ritsu captured me in a kiss, pulling me closer. It was a gentle and loving kiss. I felt my world becoming a blur. I almost wanted to push him away, but I didn't.

Instead, I deepened our kiss as waves of what felt like an electric spark drove right through me. And I rested a hand on his chest as he rested one on the small of my lower back. To me, that kiss had lasted for eternity. It was full of love and passion. I was now lost in a sea that was Ritsu.

I never wanted this moment to end, but it did. As soon as it had started, it ended. Ritsu had ceased kissing me and his forehead now rested against mine. A loving smile was on his lips and for some reason, I felt happy inside. I felt happier then I ever had in whole my life.

Ritsu placed one more kiss on my forehead before grabbing my hand and leading me down the street. Words weren't needed for this. At least I didn't have to say those three special words. Why? Because actions speak louder than words.

Japanese Words

-san - used at the end of one's name in politeness. Could also be equivalent to "Miss" or "Mister".

Yuki - The name Yuki means "Snow" or "Lucky", and in Yuki's case, Lyra was talking about Yuki's very pale skin.

Shishou - Martial Arts instructor.

Nii - Older brother. Full word is "Onii".

-chan - used at the end of a young child or a girl's name that is close with one.

Ri - Ritsu's name shortened. It's Shigure's nickname for Ritsu.

Ano - Um, uh, but. In Lyra's case, she was saying "Um..."

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name that is close with one. In Tohru's case, the name, "Tohru" is a boy's name and that is why Shigure calls her 'kun'. And Momiji also calls her this too.

Ritchan-san - This is Tohru's nickname for Ritsu. 'Chan' is added on there because Ritsu dresses in women clothing and Tohru thought he was a woman at first and 'san' is on there because, well, look at the above translation.

End of chapter notes

-translation is above.

-Lyra and Ritsu finally kiss. Ritsu was the strong one in this chapter. How cute!

-this chapter was a bit of an observation chapter for Lyra. And she is indeed born in the year of the rat. Can you feel the connection? The strange thing about feeling connections...I feel connected to Momiji, but yet, I was born in the year of the horse and I don't feel connected to Rin-san at all. Well, I do...a little. My friend, Kitty, feels extremely connected to Ayame and she is actually a snake, and she feels connected to Ritsu as well. Or so she says.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver: I would like to thank Kitty-on-crack and midnightsprite—thank you. My thanks also goes out to all of my silent readers. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Kitty-on-crack – Thanks and I'll keep that in mind for when I'm writing Chapter Seven. This story has six chapters out—I just need to post them. –sweatdrop-

Midnightsprite (AKA Muddie) – You'll see during Chapter Seven. Just stay patient til then.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I have never owned Fruits Basket, and I never will. All I own is Lyra, and the plot to this story. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Consequences **

A deep blush rose on my cheeks as I leaned against my front door. I don't think I could ever get this feeling out of my mind, or out of my heart, which was beating furiously now. It threatened to burst out of my chest. Why? Because earlier this evening, Ritsu Sohma had kissed me and admitted that he loved me.

And his kiss still lingered on my lips. That had turned my world around. I felt so happy. Still blushing, I turned around and locked my door before walking off. Just before he left, the cursed youth had asked me if I wanted to meet his family, not more of his cousins, but his parents.

My reply? I agreed. Without thinking and still lost in that moment of his kiss, I had agreed. My feelings slowly turned into confusion with every step I took to my bed. Ritsu was my first boyfriend and he had given me my first kiss.

My first kiss...

My stomach did flip-flops as I thought about what I had gotten myself into. I was now going out with Ritsu and in less than two weeks, I am going to meet his mother and his family. I wonder who else in the Sohma Clan are cursed? Who else turns into spirits of the Chinese Zodiac? Are Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo part of the Zodiac? I kept getting a strong vibe from them, especially Yuki, and I was born in during the year of the rat...

Shaking my head of that thought, I took a deep breath. I quickly exhaled. I felt my body relax into my bed spread as I lay on my bed. The blanket below me was so warm and inviting. A smile graced my face as I found myself slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Strange...

Why am I all of sudden so sleepy? Exhaustion itched at my eyes and I had no choice, but to close them. And I did. Before I knew it, I had dozed off...

As I dozed off, my sleep was full of darkness, it was empty and silent. It wasn't frightful. It was actually...nice. It would've been better if it wasn't for that ringing.

Somewhere off in the distance–a phone was ringing. But it got louder as I was brought out of my slumber. My eyes snapped open. My phone was ringing!

I threw off my covers and stumbled out into the small hallway that led to my kitchen/dining room/living room—my apartment was rather small. And it sure was messy too.

It was daylight. Glancing at a nearby clock on the wall, I discovered it was only twelve–in the afternoon. My eyes widened at this as the phone continued to ring.

_Twelve? It was twelve o'clock? _

Before I could reach the phone, my vision faded and I suddenly felt weak. My world turned upside down before becoming black.

* * *

The next thing I knew, a voice was calling out to me.

"_Lyra-chan..."_

And my vision returned, although it was a bit blurred. A face stared down at me with light brown eyes, worry was clearly shown on it. The brown eyes were full of worry and shock. Strands of long equally light brown hair framed it. It was a guy, but my vision was still blurry.

"Lyra-chan? Are you ok? Lyra?" said Ritsu's voice. It was ...

"R...rit...su?" I managed to say, despite feeling tired. Warmth and relief spread across his face as he smiled. I felt his hand gently touch my forehead, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"Where are we and what happened?" I asked. I tried to sit up, but he pushed back onto the bed.

"Your fever hasn't broken yet." his voice was firm and gentle, but I could also sense the scolding tone underneath it all. This only made me panic slightly. Now I know how Ritsu felt when he went into one of his episodes. My boyfriend just leaned forward and softly kissed my temple as I began to protest. What I said? I didn't know.

"We're at Hatori-nii's." he said quietly against my forehead. Hatori-nii? Now where did I hear th–before I could finish that thought I felt an adrenaline rush go through me. Hatori was a doctor and doctor's meant bad news, and what does that mean for me?

It means I go into a state of panic. I wasn't always good around doctors. I had a big fear of them. Why? I can't remember at this moment.

It also didn't help knowing that Hatori is a doctor with the powers to erase my memories and I definitely didn't want to forget Ritsu or Tohru or the other Sohmas I've met so far. Seeing the fear on my face, Ritsu quickly put his hands onto my shoulders in order to pin me down.

"Lyra-chan! it's alright, you can trust Hatori. Tori-nii is a doctor." the cursed youth wailed, indicating the start of his episodes.

"And he can erase my memories, Ritsu-he's–he's–" just as I said that, a tall middle aged man with dark green-brown hair and golden hazel eyes walked in. By the white coat he wore, I could tell he was a doctor and was...

"Hatori-nii!" Ritsu squeaked as he struggled to keep me on the bed. Hatori turned his hazel gaze to the two of us. This made me blush faintly. All of the Sohmas that I met so far had beautiful complexion. Maybe it runs in the family?

"Lyra-chan's–" In the midst of my struggle with Ritsu, and between his small pleading, I kept my gaze on the Sohma doctor.

"–let–" Hatori just gave us a look of confusion and slight irritation as he walked over.

"–trying to escape–"

"–me–"

"don't–"

"let her go, Ritsu." came a soft, but slightly irritated voice. It was also calm. Underneath his calm voice was that slight scary irritation. Upon hearing Hatori, Ritsu released me on demand and I now sat up after pushing my boyfriend away.

But I now froze under the man's quiet presence. Hatori had stopped short of my bed side. As I slowly looked up, we made eye contact. Hazel eyes locked with olive colored eyes. Hatori was even more handsome up close. I blushed at this thought, but I jumped at a hand being placed on my head.

"Don't worry. I'm not erasing your memories." it was Hatori. A small smile was on his lips as he said that. At least that was a relief. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed at Hatori's touch as he gently ruffled my hair.

"Now," the middle-aged man moved his hand to my forehead and left it there for a brief moment, "it seems like your fever went down now. But you still have to remain in bed for at least another day."

"Fever?" I questioned, looking up at him at again. Ritsu spoke now. His tone was full of worry and it was squeaky I might add.

"I tried calling you yesterday afternoon, but when you didn't answer, I got worried. So, I decided to check up on you and as soon as I arrived at your house, you were on the floor." he explained.

Ritsu grabbed onto Hatori's arm like a little child now as he went into his pleading mode, "Tori-nii, you have to make Lyra-chan better!" he added with a whine.

"Don't worry, Ritsu. She's doing better already and the shot helped." As Hatori said that, my eyes grew wide and I choked back my words.

"S-shot?" I forgot to mention, I also have a thing against needles.

"Y-you gave me a shot?" I simpered, giving the two cousins a fearful look. Hatori just chuckled while Ritsu let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"It was a flu shot, nothing more. Promise." the doctor said gently. Seeing the gentle look on Hatori's face, I knew he was telling the truth. I gave him a small smile of my own and nodded.

"Thank you, Sohma-san." I replied. Hatori just gave a slight nod of recognition before going through the normal check up routines that doctor's do. As he checked my heartbeat and mouth, I gathered my courage to start up a conversation with him. Maybe I'll learn something about him and the curse. And just maybe, this will help me feel more comfortable around Hatori-san.

"Ano...Hatori-san," I began nervously. Both Ritsu and Hatori looked at me.

Ritsu was giving me a curious look and Hatori's was just a "you-have-my-attention" look.

Giving both Sohmas a nervous smile, I gripped the blanket over me as I continued, "a-are you...are you part of the zodiac, too?"

Hatori just sent a death glare in Ritsu's direction at my words, causing the monkey to cower before turning back to me.

"So Ritsu told you of the curse." his voice was now quiet and it almost made me want to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. I kinda regret asking that now, but I was so curious about the curse. There was an awkward moment of silence before I spoke.

"Uh, well...yes and no." I explained, "Ritsu was in one of his–"

"He was apologizing and you didn't know what to do, and you, panicking as well, embraced him, thus triggering the curse. And when you saw Ritsu's monkey form, he forced you to promise never to tell the secret and explained what was going on." as Hatori gathered his conclusion, Ritsu cowered more, mumbling a "Sumimasen" to him.

"Well, I didn't exactly 'embrace' Ri-kun..." I said quietly with a flush. Heat was rising on my cheeks. It was from the humiliation of even asking Hatori the question.

"Hm. Did his cursed form disgust you?" asked Ritsu's cousin, now staring at me. I felt anger and shock go through my body. How can he ask such a question.

Sensing my discomfort, Ritsu spoke in his meek voice, "Hatori-nii, onegai. Don't tease Lyra-chan like that..."

Hatori's eyes closed as he thought of what to say. He opened them a few seconds later and sat straight on his stool.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, Lyra-san." he said sternly, "I'm asking you because protecting the Sohma curse is vital to not only us, the Jyuunishi, but to you and the outside world as well."

"If word were to get out of thirteen people changing into animals, it would be disastrous," he continued, "this curse is a heavy enough burden. Having outsiders know about it would complicate things even more."

Disastrous...

I could almost imagine why. The Sohmas would be mortified, branded as freaks and the whole world would be against them. They would be outcasts of society. Almost like Tohru's friend, Hanajima-san and her dempa waves. Hanajima, Uotani, and Tohru–those three were somewhat outcasts in school.

Uotani-san because of her 'tough appearance' as a Yankee. She had a reputation of being a juvenile delinquent back in Junior High. Hanajima because of her dempa or poison waves. Hanajima-san has some kind of psychic ability, and Tohru just because she hangs around them and she has the persona of a–well, she's a bit naive. Let's just leave it at that.

I fully understood now.

Thinking about something else, I blinked before speaking once more, "What about Tohru?" I asked.

Hatori and Ritsu both exchanged glances before Hatori answered.

"Tohru-san is a special case. Several months before meeting the Sohmas, Tohru's mother died. And she was left with no home. My stupid cousin, Shigure, allowed her to live with him and our two younger cousins as long as she did the house work. During that time, Tohru's grandfather was having his house rebuilt," explained Hatori, "but when it was done, she was given the chance to live with him, but Tohru grew fond of us and decided to stay with Shigure."

"Does she know about the curse, too?" I asked. Hatori-san's story about Tohru-san was captivating. It was kind of sad, yet happy.

"Yes, she found out upon her first day at staying with them." Hatori answered, "and that's when she entered a bargain."

"Bargain?" I questioned. "Our leader, Akito, would have me erase her memories if she ever told anyone in the outside world of the curse. And then she would be out of Shigure's house and back with her grandfather."

That made me tense. Tohru would lose not only her memories of the Sohmas, but she would have to start all over again. It would be like being reborn, just without actually being reborn.

"That's a lot to do." I murmured, looking away now. I never knew Tohru was strong as she was kind. That makes me think of Tohru in a whole new light now. A lot of people misjudge Tohru.

Perhaps they also misjudge the Sohmas as well? I quickly dismissed the thought and brushed my hair back before looking back at him once more.

"Well, Hatori-san, I promise to do the same, too." I said, "Ritsu's cursed form surprised me, but it wasn't revolting. It was...it was cute!"

as I said this, Ritsu blushed, but he still remained by my side. He kept a hand on my shoulder. I could sense his embarrassment. Hatori, on the other hand, just nodded, "then you accept him for what and who he is, without any complaints?"

I nodded, "I do. His spazz attacks are a bit nerve wracking, but I will do my best to keep your curse a secret from the outside world, Hatori-san, Ri-kun. I promise!"

with that said, Hatori smiled warmly at me and he ruffled my hair once more.

"Then there's no need for me to erase your memories." he said. Happiness flowed through me now. I was accepted by Hatori, Ritsu, and Shigure's household. Well, by Ritsu and Hatori in the least. They were now trusting me to keep their secret. This made me happy.

"Do you accept the consequences?" Hatori asked now slipping into a mask of seriousness. I sat up more and stared him straight in the eyes. I could tell he really didn't want to erase my memories. This was his family after all and his family's secret.

"Hai, I do. If I let your secret slip, my memories of you all will be erased." I whispered. To say the truth, that scared me. Losing my memories of Ritsu would leave an empty void in my heart and I didn't want that to happen. Not again. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

japanese translation

-chan - used at the end of a child or a young girl's name that is close with one.

-nii - big brother. Short for onii.

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

Sumimasen - I'm sorry!

End of chapter notes

-japanese translation is above

-Like Lyra, I do have a fear of needles and doctors. And going to Hatori doesn't help. And it especially doesn't help Lyra knowing that he has the power to erase her memories. If I were in her situation, I would spazz too. Funny how I incorporated my own fears into Lyra. And Ritsu was still spazzing too.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Silver-kun: I know it's been a while but here I am. Kitty-on-crack, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks for your review. And to anyone else that just simply read this story on in silence, thank you.

* * *

_Disclaimer: -wishes on a falling star, rubs a lamp for a genie to grant her wish, blows on a dandelion, etc. Nope still don't own Fruits Basket, muchless Ritsu. I only own Lyra and this story plot. _

**Chapter Six: Our Happiness**

I nervously fiddled with a loose thread of my jeans as we sat there, riding in the mountain lift. Ritsu and I were on our way to visit his family. At least his parents anyway. According to Ritsu, his family runs an onsen up in the mountains. It was like a little get away.

But it was up in the mountains and that meant it was far away from the city. We had to ride the bus to the mountain area and then ride the mountain lift to the onsen. That also meant heights. Like doctors, I also felt slightly uncomfortable about heights. But the good thing is that I get to see beautiful mountain scenery that you would only see on post cards, and I was with Ritsu.

I watched the mountains and sea of trees pass us by with every second. It was truly a beautiful scene, but I couldn't enjoy it. My stomach being unsettled and the nervousness wracked at my insides. I was a bit airsick and more or less nervous at meeting Ritsu's parents. Feeling his hand wrap around mine, I looked up at Ritsu.

A heartwarming smile graced his fair face.

"Don't worry, Lyra-chan. Okaasan will love you like I do." He said reassuringly. But unfortunately, that wasn't what I was worried about. I was just worried about how this meeting will go. Ritsu's warmth and kindness made me want to melt.

Today, he wasn't dressed in a kimono or any other girl clothing. He was wearing a simple dress shirt and pants. His long sandy brown hair was loose. It made him look even more beautiful. Heat rose on my cheeks and I tore my gaze off of him, looking elsewhere.

"Liking isn't always the same as loving." I muttered to myself. Ritsu just slipped his arms around me. He surprised me by drawing me closer. I still wasn't used to this kind of attention. Or at least I was still adjusting to having a boyfriend.

Ritsu is my first boyfriend after all.

"It's going to be ok," he murmured. And for some reason in my heart, I believed him. As I remained in Ritsu's half embrace (he couldn't hug me or it would trigger his curse), an old thought that had been nagging at me for a little while entered my mind. It was about Ritsu's choice of clothing.

When I had first met him, I had thought he was a girl. It wasn't just his hair, but it was the clothing he wore. But recently, he's been wearing something else. It was as though I had changed him somehow. Even his little 'episodes' had become less frequent.

Or at least I don't see them unless Ritsu is terribly upset. I looked up at him, only to have him stare back at me with a loving gaze. Just by looking into my eyes, he read my silent thoughts.

"Anything on your mind, Lyra-chan?" He asked. His hand was gently running through my sandy blonde hair as he asked this. I was almost lulled to a soothing slumber as he asked that. I broke our lock and bit my lips.

Looking elsewhere, I tried to gather my thoughts, and my courage. My gaze then turned back to his.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a little while, Ri-kun." I said quietly. Ritsu's gentle expression changed to a bemusing look.

"And it might seem a bit...disrespectful. So, I apologize in advance."

Ritsu just smiled, "What question could make you seem disrespectful?" he asked.

"Ano...well," I found myself looking away again, "I-it's about the way you dress."

I instantly regretted mentioning that as Ritsu looked away now too. He wore a mournful look on his face. It almost brought me to tears. Matter of fact, I could feel the tears burning my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry, Ri-kun! I told you it was disrespectful, and–" I felt his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"It's not your fault, Lyra-chan. You know almost nothing about me, except for the curse and that my family runs an onsen."

There was a strange sadness in his voice. It was almost...scary.

"Ri-kun...?" I whispered, looking at him. And that's when he began pouring his heart out. Or at least directly answering my question.

"Ever since I was small, my parents always had to apologize for everything I did." He said quietly, "it was because I wore girls' clothing."

"That's all?" I asked, but I knew there was actually a reason as to why he enjoyed wearing dresses and other girl clothing.

Ritsu shook his head as he continued, "I was insecure. I never had any confidence in myself and I felt like such a burden. Wearing girls' clothing made me feel more comfortable about life, and about myself."

"But even so, I still felt as though I had to apologize for my own actions like my family did. I used to think that my parents only apologized because of my being cursed, but it wasn't. It was because of who I was as a human being."

All I could do was sit there and listen. I listened with an open heart, and an open mind.

"But now, I have you, Lyra-chan. I have someone to share my life, my dreams, and my happiness with." My heart skipped a beat at this and again, I felt my cheeks heat up. I blushed. This was truly touching. Ri-kun turned to look at me and he smiled. It was the special smile that he reserved only for me. This was what made me happy inside.

"Ri-Ritsu..." my voice was a soft whisper.

"Lyra-chan...You have a kind heart, and a gentle soul." My eyes widened at this. This was what Shigure had been talking about. At that instant, Shigure's words entered my mind, replaying themselves.

"_I see what Ri sees in you now." _

"_You have a kind heart, and you're very caring." _

Tears now streamed down my face and without thinking it, I threw myself at my boyfriend. This caught Ritsu off guard and the next thing I knew, we were both on the floor. And there was a cloud of dust as my embrace triggered Ritsu's curse. I was now hugging a small tan monkey and crying into its fur. No one had ever loved me as much as he did.

"Arigatou Ri-kun. Thank you," I murmured in his fur. Each tear drop landed in his fur. Ritsu just smiled and snuggled more into my embrace. Perhaps one day, I'll tell him about my past as he did. But for now, I'm just happy being loved by him.

Japanese translation

* * *

Onsen - bathhouse

Okaasan - mother

-chan - used at the end of a girl or a young child's name that is close with one.

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name that is close with one.

Ano - um, well, excuse me

Arigatou - thank you

* * *

End of chapter notes

-the fear of heights. Not many people can stand heights. I can't even stand heights. If I was up on Mt. Everest, I'd still be scared. I can stand being on a Ferris wheel or other carnival rides, but not standing on a tall building such as the Empire State Building (who would ever want to do that???) But Lyra, yet, states another fear of hers. She's somewhat paranoid, but Ritsu keeps her calm.

-and Ritsu's past is revealed. Cross-dressing makes him feel good! But as Lyra mentioned, she noticed that he was slowly becoming more self-confident and he is. Lyra now wishes she was more confident in herself. And she found that she could tell Ritsu anything. Isn't it nice to be loved? I wish I had a boyfriend like Ritsu now. Lol. And like my version of Shigure in 'River of Love'. -goes off to la-la land-

* * *

Silver: Don't worry everyone, some of Lyra's past will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, be patient and wait for the next chapter. Thank you.


End file.
